


Как у людей

by Ker_Ri, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: О людях Гильбоа и прочих существах.





	

**Название:** Как у людей  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 553 слова  
**Персонажи:** Бог со товарищи, [Эндрю Кросс](http://i.imgur.com/wSDQCxx.jpg), [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/r2rENdE.jpg)  
**Категория:** джен, намеки на слэш и гет  
**Жанр:** юмор, мифоложки  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** о людях Гильбоа и прочих существах  
**Размещение:** после деанона

1.

– Бабочки? Серьезно? – в голосе вопрошающего сквозило удивление, почти прикрывшее насмешку.

– А ты попробуй придумать что-нибудь сам, – ответил моложавый старик с ярко-голубыми глазами и собранными в высокий хвост волосами. – Давай, ну, я слушаю. Молчишь? Сам только и умеешь, что все портить.

– Да я хотя бы не творю, если достойных идей нет. Нас же коллеги на смех поднимут. Где величие? Где Священное Писание и жертвы? Где концепция наказания? Где таинственность? На каких гребаных хиппи ты рассчитываешь?

– Да в тебе столько веры, оказывается, – старик довольно ухмыльнулся. – Думаешь, они хоть раз обойдутся без жертв? 

– А многозначные трактовки? А еретики? – Сын всегда был мастером переводить тему.

– Еретики? Не знаю... Можно... А, вот, пусть бьются над количеством бабочек, кружащим над головой человека, достойного трона. Шестьсот шестьдесят шесть или шестьсот шестьдесят семь. И пусть каждый раз считают и ошибаются.

– ...

– Что?

– Хорошо, уел. – В глазах сына появилось что-то вроде уважения. – Жестоко.

Бог вздохнул и вернулся к макету будущего царства Гильбоа. До дня творения оставался один день, дедлайн Божественного конкурса соблюдать требовалось неукоснительно, и на этот раз никакие чит-ходы вроде «один день как тысяча лет» не допускались. Ну и пусть: хуже, чем получилось в первый раз, когда у первенца наступил переходный возраст, уже не выйдет. Бог засучил рукава и принялся копипастить бабочек-монархов.

2.

– Ладно, – сказал Эндрю. – Допустим, я не сошел с ума. И что я могу попросить за свою душу?

– Все, что хочешь, – ответил демон. – Пределы, конечно, есть, но, думаю, мы договоримся.

Эндрю прикрыл на секунду свои рыбьи глаза, и демона кольнуло сомнением: в отделе логистики он не так давно поцапался с секретарем. И что-то с этим Эндрю было не так. Тот пожевал губу и принялся монотонно перечислять.

– Деньги моего отца. Смерть всей королевской семьи. Корону. Преклонение народа, пусть их жизни, к примеру, зависят от препаратов, выпускающихся только в «Кроссгене». Уважение отца. Хотя это опционально. Если откажетесь, то взамен можно сделать смерть королевской семьи долгой и мучительной. Я лично хотел бы…

На монотонном перечислении пыток демон наконец-то разглядел, что было не так.

– Ясно-понятно, – пробормотал он. Действительно, предупреждала его мама, что с секретарями в Аду шутки плохи. – До свидания.

– Не понял... – наклонил голову Эндрю.

– Не думал, что так бывает, легенды ходили... – продолжал бормотать демон, укладывая контракт обратно в чемодан. – Ладно бы другому заложил, сразу бы видно было. А так не сразу и разглядишь. А за неуплату три шкуры с кого сдерут? Правильно, с меня. С тебя-то что взять. – С этими словами демон захлопнул чемодан и исчез, оставив Эндрю в некотором недоумении. 

Впрочем, найденный у отца фотоаппарат Мишель быстро восстановил привычное состояние.

3.

– А не пора ли устроить Апокалипсис? – спросил Бог, наблюдая за страданиями Джека Бенджамина.

Это его творение вызывало в нем далеко не отеческие чувства. Он даже говорить с Джеком не мог, боялся себя выдать. Хотелось вот так просто, по-человечески, спуститься вниз и задать трепку всем, из-за кого тот пролил хотя бы одну слезу. Хотелось забрать его в Рай, пусть там и ремонт, который год находящийся в завершающей стадии. Божественная сила почему-то пасовала перед дизайнерским гением Люцифера.

– Ты забыл меня там родить, – ответил Иисус. – Ну, или хотя бы обозначить условия Апокалипсиса. Никто просто не поверит в конец света.

– Да, – в кои веки поддержал брата Люцифер. – Можешь, конечно, попытаться устроить нашествие бабочек...

«Горите в Аду», – захотелось ответить уязвленному самолюбию и облажавшейся памяти. Бог с достоинством промолчал и с интересом посмотрел на сестру Джека. Сублимация, конечно, но для пользы дела.

Апокалипсис откладывался. На время.


End file.
